Nickelodeon Robot Wars/House Robot Rebellion
The House Robot Rebellion was a one-off battle held as the main event of Episode 4 of Nickelodeon Robot Wars. It was the third House Robot Rebellion to be held in the US versions of the show, and featured two competitor robots fighting House Robots Dead Metal and Shunt, which had the freedom of the arena for the whole duration. Competing Robots Competitors Starting House Robots House Robot Rebellion As the battle started, Humdrum moved to the centre of the arena to get its spinning maces up to speed. Squirmin Vermin was sandwiched between Dead Metal and Shunt, but neither were able to damage it as it slipped between the two. Shunt then moved towards Humdrum whilst it was spinning, which caused both robots to be deflected away. However, Humdrum seemed to slow down at this attack, which allowed Shunt to push it. Squirmin Vermin drove into the side of Shunt and tried to flip it over, but only succeeded in throwing its nose off. Dead Metal caught Squirmin Vermin in his claws and used his saw to cut through the mouse-shaped robot's wheel. All four robots drove into the lower right CPZ, with Shunt using his axe to pull Humdrum, before hitting the pit release bumper. Humdrum did not appear to have any mobility, so Shunt pushed it back towards the centre of the arena, whilst Dead Metal cut into Squirmin Vermin's side. As Dead Metal continued cutting into Squirmin Vermin, Shunt axed its top and managed to lift it up into the air using his axe and scoop, but Squirmin Vermin eventually fell off. Squirmin Vermin tried desperately to defend itself, only to be axed by Shunt again. Shunt pushed Squirmin Vermin towards the pit, but Squirmin Vermin was just able to resist going down. Humdrum was also next to the pit, still immobile, so Dead Metal sliced through its armour with ease, before pushing it away, whilst Shunt chased after Squirmin Vermin. But the competitors troubles were far from over, as at that exact moment, Sir K entered the arena. As Dead Metal easily cut into Humdrum again, Shunt lifted up Squirmin Vermin using his axe and scoop again, before dropping it to allow Sir K to pick it up. Squirmin Vermin was easily picked up and paraded around the arena, firing its flipper in a futile attempt to get away. Eventually, Sir K dumped Squirmin Vermin out of the arena, then turned his attention to Humdrum, who was receiving the sole attention of the other two House Robots. Humdrum's spinning body was easily crumpled by Sir K's jaws, as he dragged it towards the arena center, onto the Drop Zone target. After some positioning by Shunt, Humdrum was pelted by a collection of scrap metal. Cease was finally called, ending the challenge with no doubt over the winners. Winners: Dead Metal, Shunt and Sir K Trivia *Both of the competing robots were loanerbots. *Unlike the other US Robot Rebellions, but in common with the UK versions, there were no heats, only a single battle. **Additionally, this House Robot Rebellion is the only one among the US versions that shared the same name as its UK equivalent. Category:Nickelodeon Robot Wars Category:House Robot Rebellions Category:Episodes to contain an OotA